With you, Amu
by Ikuto's other Chara
Summary: Amu Promised someone she'd meet them here, But she was suddenly scared that this person had stood her up. Waiting there, she realised many things. She was being to harsh. She didn't understand. She needed them. She loved them. Amu x ? . Song-fic


-1**Hey guys!! Mai-Chan here! :3 **

**This is my first Shugo Chara fic! Hehe :P It's a One-shot Song-fic fluffy thing I just threw together ^^ I leave the pairing for you to find out Hehe :P Ikuto, will you do the honours? **

**Ikuto: " Mai-Chan doesn't own anything. Not the song, not Shugo Chara, but-- *pauses to read script*…hey, you don't own me!" **

**Uhm… yeah, what he said! **

**Song: With you, Avril Lavigne**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_**With you, Amu. **_

I leant on the bridge railing, staring out over the darkened water. The air was cold freezing, and my coat didn't help keeping the chill from my skin.

_I'm standing on the bridge _

_I'm waiting in the dark _

_I thought you'd be here, By now…_

I sighed, my shoe tapping against the wood under me. A few freezing drops landed on my face, and I pulled my coat further up my shoulders, guarding my neck. Where was he?

_There's nothing but the rain, _

_No footsteps on the ground, _

_I'm listening but there's no sound…_

I closed my eyes, my mind returning to the moment only last night…

-------------

" Amu?" He said quickly, grabbing my arm. I turned to him.

" Yeah?"

"…Meet me at the bridge… tomorrow night. Promise me." He said, urgency in his voice. I blinked. _was he kidding? _I nodded a few times, staring him right in the eyes, looking for any hint of mocking. But they just stared back at me, penetrating into my soul, my _heart_.

" I…I promise"

-------------

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Wont somebody come take me home? _

I breathed out slowly, my eyes opening again to stare at the motionless water. Why did he sound so…so anxious? That's so unlike him. I hope everything is okay…

_It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life_

I flipped my cell phone open. Nothing. What was I expecting? A text, a missed call? Something that told me he wouldn't be coming?

_Wont you, _

_Take me by the hand, _

_Take me somewhere new…_

I sighed, closing my cell again, gripping it tight. He had to come. He told me to be here, so he _will _come. My hair wisped in front of me as the wind blew harshly against my back, sending more chills through me.

_I don't know who you are, _

_But I'm…_

_I'm with you…_

I turned slightly to my left, looking through the dark trees towards the park. I could still see the lights from town here. Even a few shadowed faces of the people passing not far from here. But it wasn't the face I was looking for.

_I'm looking for a place,_

_I'm searching for a face, _

_Is anyone here I know…?_

I shouldn't have done what I did the other night… Maybe then He wouldn't have me so worried. Something clicked within my mind. _I was just doing my job…but…so was he. _I groaned, covering my face with my palms as I went back to leaning on the railings.

_Cause nothing's going right, _

_And everything's a mess, _

_And no one likes to be, Alone… _

I'm so stupid! This whole time, I'd been so harsh to him… he's just doing what he's been ordered to do, And each time I use far too much force than necessary.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Wont someone come take me home?…?_

I removed my hands from my face, letting the cold air to cool it off, my eyes swimming. I put my cell back in my pocket and reached for something new.

_It's a damn cold night, _

_Trying to figure out this life, _

_Wont you, _

_Take me by the hand, _

_Take me somewhere new, _

I stared at the small golden object in my hands. The cause for this. The reason why we could never…

_I don't know who you are, _

_But I'm…_

_I'm with you…_

…I closed my eyes, unable to finish the thought. My grip tightened around the Humpty Lock, and a flash of anger raged through me. This all wouldn't have happened if I never got the lock…

_Why is everything so confusing? _

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind… _

…But then I would have never met him…

_It's a damn cold night, _

_Trying to figure out this life, _

…I wouldn't feel that rush in my heart when I saw him…

_Wont you, _

_Take me by the hand, _

_Take me somewhere new… _

…I wouldn't fall asleep every night imagining the sheets as his arms…

_I don't know who you are, _

_But I'm…_

" Amu."

The voice dragged me out of my thoughts. I spun around quickly, relief washing over me. I ran forward and hugged him tightly, my arms going around his waist, my face cuddling up tight against his warm chest.

" I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for any of this…" I mumbled, thankful for his warmth. He wrapped his arms hesitantly around me, and I could feel the embarrassment flooding to my face. _What was I doing?!_

" Amu… It's alright…" He soothed, stroking my hair. My heart skipped a beat. He was here… He was holding me… And I couldn't hold it any longer. I'd put this off too many times now. I pulled back from him slightly, and stared up into that beautiful face I adored. The face I only saw this well in my dreams. I leant up, going on the tips of my toes, and gently pressed my lips to his. They were soft, warm, everything I had desired for months. I felt his whole body tense against mine, and he hesitated. I let the kiss go quickly.

" I'm sorry…" I blushed, stuttering as he looked at me, astounded. " I-I… I d-didn't mean t-" He cut me off as he leant down a little, his lips inches from mine as he whispered - so close I could feel his warm breath ghosting across my lips-

" Amu…"

He joined the gap between us, his kiss was real. _He _was kissing _me. _His breath fell into sync with mine, and my heart beat began to match his. One of his hands started to glide across my back, before her had that arm wrapped around my waist. His other hand stayed at the back of my neck, deepening the kiss at his own wishes. Finally. Finally I could be with him. He knew now… he knew…

" I love you…" I started, breaking the kiss gently to look at him…

_I'm with you… _

…" I love you, Ikuto!"


End file.
